Vampire Knight: Hashami
by Sparrow-Talon
Summary: Hashami Kiryu found her parents killed and her brothers no where to be found. Four years later, she goes to Cross Academy and meets new and old people.
1. Before

A young girl stared with wide eyes at her parents who were stained with a red substance that kept pouring out of their bodies. Her older brothers weren't anywhere in sight.

"Mama, papa" she stumbled forward and reached for her parents with her pale hand.

She shook her mother, "please wake up"

Nothing.

Tears filled her indigo eyes and slid down her cheeks.

"P-please" she sobbed,"wak-wake up!"

They remained still.

She wrapped her arms around herself and cried as the red liquid stained her silver night dress.

"Plea-please! I-I don't wan-want to be alone!"


	2. First Day At Cross Academy

Hashami Kiryu, AKA Hashami Uyrik, got out of her adopted families car and followed her adopted mother to Cross Academy's Headmaster Room. The girl brushed her long silver hair behind her ears and tied it into a bun before they entered the room.

The Headmaster was a middle aged man with brown hair, light brown eyes and tan skin. A girl was beside him, her hair was a dark brown, her eyes a mix of red and brown and her skin a pale tan.

"Hello!" The Headmaster chirped, "it is an honor to meet you, Miss Airi, Miss Uyrik"

"It is an honor to have you accept my daughter in your school, Mister Cross" Hashami's adopted mother smiled.

The Headmaster smiled before looking at the girl to his left.

"Yukki, can you please show Hashami around while I talk to her mother?" Headmaster Cross asked.

The girl, Yukki, nodded.

"Of course" she smiled, "come on Hashami"

The younger girl followed the older and she was shown around.

-Three Hours Later-

Hashami silently walked around, exploring the Academy grounds. She knew she should head to her dorm but didn't find it in her to do so. There was a strange yet familiar scent in the air and it entranced her.

Hashami stopped when she saw a huge crowd in front of the Night Dorms gates. Hashami frowned and walked over, she tapped Yukki on the shoulder.

"What's going on?" She whispered softly.

Yukon sighed, "the Day Class students like the Night Class students and Zero and I make sure they don't bombard them"

Hashami drew in a sharp breath and stared at her.

 _*Two silver haired, lilac eyed boys laughed and played tag. A four year old Hashami Kiryu watched with sad eyes when one of the boys looked over._

 _"Hey, Hasha!" The boy called making her look up, "come play with us!"_

 _Hashami's eyes brightened and she raced over before tackling her seven year old brother._

 _He yelped and laughed before the slightly smaller boy smirked._

 _"DOG PILE!" He called and landed on top of them._

 _"Ichiru!" The girl laughed and snuggled close to them both._

 _The boy underneath smiled and started tickling his sister who screamed with laughter._

 _"STO-HAHAHA-STOP ZE-HAHA-ZERO!" She demanded._

 _The two brothers laughed. *_

"Hashami?" Yukki's voice brought the girl back to the present.

"I'm fine" the girl whispered and turned her attention to the doors as they opened.

Men and women walked out and Yukki yelped as she tried to push the Day Time students back. Hashami hummed and looked at them one at a time. The one in front, gold hair and blue eyes, caught her attention.

Hashami frowned when she saw sharp canines in his mouth. In fact, she saw them in all the Night Class students mouths. Hashami shook her head and narrowed her eyes when

the strange scent filled her nose again.

Once the Night Class students were out of sight, a voice yelled at everyone to leave and the Day students scampered off in fear.

Hashami turned and stared at the familiar boy, his silver hair, lilac eyes and pale skin.

The girl gasped gaining the attention of the Disciplinary Committee and covered her mouth as tears filled her eyes. She backed away before turning and running away. She ignored the calls of Yukki and the questioning of Zero.

* * *

Hashami crashed into her room and collapsed on her bed as she cried. Tears stained her pillow and she slowly cried herself to sleep.


	3. Something Is Wrong

Hashami had become more quiet next week and hadn't talked once. Yukki was worried and she had explained to Zero that something happened to the girls family making her have to be adopted.

Right now, Hashami was staring out her window when she saw the blond haired, blue eyed boy walk out of the school and toward the forest. The girl frowned and opened her window before jumping out of it. She let herself fall until a branch came below her. She dipped forward, grabbed it and flipped before landing in a cart wheel.

Hashami stood up and shook out her hands before following the path that the boy took. She looked at her hands and sighed when she saw small droplets of blood, the girl licked the blood away and continued looking.

About half an hour later she smelled the scent again and hid behind a tree. She glanced around it and saw the boy. She stared in shock when she saw an angry purple, yellow and black bruise on his cheek as well as blood dropping from his forehead and him trying to stop the tears from falling.

The girl frowned and took a deep breath before walking out of her hiding spot. Hashami grabbed the boys hand and led him back to her room, ignoring his complaints and shock. She opened the door and forced him to stay on the bed as she went and wet a towel. The girl returned and forced him to look at her before cleaning the wound on his forehead. Once it was clean, she put antibiotics on the wound before placing a bandage over it.

She than stood again and wetted a paper towel with cold water and handed it to him.

"Keep that on your bruising until I get back, stay here" Hashami ordered before leaving the room.

She walked to the infirmary and gathered ice there before putting it in a plastic bag. She than headed back to her room and placed the ice bag on the boys bruise.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked.

Hashami looked up into his eyes and rolled her own.

"Don't tell me that I cannot help someone injured without a reason" the girl whispered.

He frowned at this and shrugged.

"I'm Hanabusa Aido. What is your name?"

"Hashami Uyrik"

'Something is attacking and harming Hanabusa. I just need to find out what or who did this.'


	4. Watching and Talking

Hashami stared at the sun with a bored look before heading to class. Once she entered she went to her seat, which was right next to Zero, and sat down before laying her head on her arms. She listened to the lesson and left when it was done. Soon the last class was done and she headed to the Night Class Gates.

She climbed a tree and watched as Day Class students walked over and started screaming. The Disciplinary Committee soon arrived and tried to set in order.

The gates opened and the Night Time Students walked out. Hanabusa, who was usually in the front, was walking behind everyone else. His face slightly turned so that no one saw it.

Hashami frowned and watched closely before following the students. She snuck into their class and watched from the rafters as they did their own things once the teacher finished teaching.

The President was reading, everyone else was either talking or drawing. Hanabusa's head was resting on the desk as he drew in his notebook.

Once the Night Class was done, everyone left and Hashami followed Hanabusa to the Moon Dorms.

She silently slipped into his room after he entered and watched him closely from her perch on the rafters. He changed into blue pajamas, brushed his hair, brushed his teeth and rubbed moisturizer on his skin before sitting on the bed.

"Is there a reason why you keep stalking me Hashami?" Hanabusa asked and looked up at her.

Hashami jumped down and landed in a crouch before straightening herself.

"Do I need a reason to stalk someone who was hurt?" The girl questioned.

"YES!" Hanabusa declared, "and I got hurt by tripping and falling."

Hashami hummed, looking extremely calm.

"I guess when you fell, you fell into someone's fist" she deadpanned and slightly grazed her fingers across a new bruise, that looked like someone's fist, on Hanabusa's chin.

"Uh" Hanabusa blinked before shrugging helplessly, "why do you care?"

Hashami hummed and stretched before shrugging.

"I don't like people who harm others" she explained, "especially if that someone is my friend"

Hanabusa looked surprised at that declaration.

"Wha-what?"

The girl frowned and tilted her head, "what?"

"You think we're friends?"

"Aren't we?"

"I-I guess?"

"Than we are"

"Than as your friend, I need you to go to your dorm so that you aren't late to class due to sleeping in" Hanabusa ordered.

Hashami shrugged and stretched before walking to his window.

"If I find more injuries on you I'll tell the Headmaster" she opened the window and jumped out.


	5. In Trouble

Hashami stared boredly at the teacher as he taught ethics and laid her head down before catching on the sleep that she had missed the night before.

"MISS UYRIK!" The teachers voice snapped causing the girl to sit up quickly and stare at him.

Some people in the class snickered and Hashami sent them a death glare making them go quiet.

"Why were you sleeping in my class?!" The black haired man demanded to know.

Hashami shrugged before stretching her arms in front of her.

"Stayed up late doing homework, only got thirteen minutes of sleep" the girl lied easily and sat up straighter.

"If this happens again you will have detention" the teacher said before heading back to his desk and continuing the lesson.

Hashami sighed and leaned her head back, closing her eyes before reopening them. She paid attention the rest of the lesson and the day.


	6. The Woman

-Ten Days Later-

Hashami was walking around the town close to Cross Academy when she heard a scream come from the Bell Tower. She quickly turned and walked into the tower before following the sound of soft crying.

She a room and gasped when she saw a woman with white hair, purple eyes and pale skin drinking from a boy with brown hair, eyes and skin.

The woman looked up and smiled, blood stained her sharp teeth and her lips. She dropped the boy and stood up before darting forward and sinking her teeth into Hashami's neck.

The girl gasped and tried to get out of the woman's grasps but the older didn't budge. Hashami felt herself becoming faint and her struggling slowed to a near stop.

Just as Hashami Kiryu was about to pass out, the woman retracted her teeth and smiled.

Hashami coughed and her vision blurred as she watched the woman get up and leave. Her vision began to darken, the last thing she saw was someone run in before everything went dark.


	7. Waking Up

Everything was foggy when Hashami opened her eyes, she blinked a few times before her vision became clear. Her indigo eyes scanned the room and she recognized it as the infirmary, she slowly sat up and hissed when her neck shifted.

She placed her hand on it (taking a bandage off) and winced when she felt two pinched marks, sort of like a snake bite, and bit her bottom lip. She used her pointer finger to trace the wounds.

Hashami gasped when a pain went through her chest and stomach and her nail scratched the wound. Warm blood slipped from one of the puncher marks and she wrapped her arms around her middle.

Tears of pain slid down her face and she let out a soft scream when the burning grew worse.

The sound of the door opening echoed and hands were resting on her before she could react and hide her pain.

"Hashami" Headmaster Cross's voice sounded and the girl took a deep breath before unwrapping her arms and sitting up straight.

"I'm fine" she breathe, her vision cleared enough to see Headmaster Cross, Zero, Yukki, Hanabusa and President Kuran looking at her worried and/or concerned.

A frown took place on her lips and she touched the wounds again.

"Was I bit by a snake?" The girl asked, her hand pressing firmly to stop the bleeding.

"You don't remember?" Yukki asked, startled.

Hashami shook her head, confusion clear in her gaze.

"We don't know what happened either and were hoping you could tell us" the Headmaster explained and sighed softly, "I'm just glad Hanabusa Aido found you when he did or else you would have bled to death"

Hashami looked a Hanabusa and smiled softly.

"Thanks for rescuing me Aido" Hashami thanked.

"You would have done the same Uyrik" Hanabusa responded.

"Now" Headmaster Cross clapped his hands, "Hashami, you are excused from class until further notice, Hanabusa I want you to make sure she doesn't aggravate her wounds."

The two nodded.


	8. Ichiru

Hashami awoke next when she felt the pain reappear and sat up. She frowned when she didn't see Hanabusa and saw that it was dark out.

Hashami stood up and left the room looking for Hanabusa. She walked down a slightly lit up hall until she heard a girls voice. The girl froze and hid behind a wall before listening in.

"I think my prank upset the other students, they all hate me now"

"I'm sure if you apologize they'll forgive you"

'What is Yukki doing here?'

A hand wrapped around Hashami's mouth and pulled her struggling body into a room.

"Shh" a familiar male voice demanded.

The hand released the girl and she turned, ready to yell, when her voice caught in her throat.

There, stood Ichiru.

Hashami's eyes widened and she covered her mouth. She reached out with her free hand and glided her fingers on his cheek. Tears filled her eyes and she hugged the older, crying softly in relief that the boy was alive.

She wasn't worried that Zero would die, but she was afraid that Ichiru's body would fail.

"You're alive" she breathe, "thank God you're alive"

Arms slowly wrapped around her lithe form and a chin laid on her head. Small droplets of salty water landed in her eyes and the two siblings cried as they hugged each other.


	9. Burning Roses

-Thirteen Days Later-

Hashami was sitting in class for the first time since the incident.

She felt Yukki's eyes on her and turned to look at the girl, annoyance clear in her gaze.

"Why are you staring at me?" The girl demanded.

"Umm... don't you think that a snake biting you on your neck is weird? I mean, you would see it before hand, right?" The older girl explained, Zero watched in curiosity.

Hashami shrugged and winced when her stomach gave another pained feeling.

"Are you alright?" Zero asked.

"Mhm, just an upset stomach" she smiled reassuringly.

The siblings didn't look convinced but dropped the matter.

* * *

After school, Hashami was heading to the Moon Dorm when her stomach gave a sharp jolt and her mouth and throat suddenly felt dry.

She placed her hand against a tree and breath deeply. The strange scent was stronger and so was the scent of roses.

Her canines nicked her lip and she licked the dot of blood.

Her eyes opened and they burned.


	10. Bloodlust

She scaled the side of the Sun Dorms and entered her room. Her red eyes glowing before dimming back to their original indigo color and she collapsed to the floor, unconscious.

* * *

Hashami groaned and slowly pushed herself to her feet before looking in the mirror.

Her shoulder ached and a small bruise formed on her chin. Her hair was messy and the corner of her mouth held dried blood.

She cleaned herself up before getting dressed and heading to class.

Once she entered the room she sat in her spot and rested her head on the table and listened as the Mr. Yagari talked about ethnics.

A small pain in her stomach made Hashami twitch and wrap her arms around her stomach. The rose scent was back and she closed her eyes when they began to burn. Hunger ran through her body and she quickly rose her hand.

"Yes?"

"May I go to the restroom please" Hashami asked, her head lifting slightly, "it's an emergency"

Yagari nodded and Hashami quickly left.

...

Hashami was leaning against the stall door after emptying her stomach of the food from last night. Blood mixed in.

Her stomach continued to ache and her body strained from just sitting.

"Hashami?" Yukki's voice called and a extremely sweet scent filled the air, "are you in here?"

The girl shifted her position and closed her eyes.

"Yukki, go away" Hashami whispered, "not safe"

The snake bite began to itch and the girl began scratching it.

Footsteps came closer and there was a knock on the door.

"Are you alright?"

"Go away" Hashami snapped, blood began seeping from the scratch marks.

"Are you hurt?"

The scent grew stronger as the Cross girl opened the door and she gasped.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Yukki grabbed Hashami's hands and pulled them away from her neck. The older gasped and quickly tore her skirt and pressed against the others bleeding wound.

Hashami's eyes burned and she closed her eyes.

The sandpaper taste returned and the hunger grew.

"Yukki, something's wrong" Hashami whispered, her eyes opened and Yukki looked up before gasping.

"Yori, get the Headmaster" Yukki ordered and the scent decreased slightly.

Hashami closed her eyes and clutched her stomach.

Rose red eyes opened.


	11. Undying Anger

Rose eyes opened and stared at the girl in front of her. The smell of fresh blood was overwhelming and exotic. Fangs ached and a hiss-like sound slid through them when her mouth opened. The victim was speaking but none of the words were auditable. More blood scents filled the air and two men walked in. One of them looked familiar while the other was not. The older said something to the girl and she stood up and backed away to the males. The sound of racing blood caused rose eyes to turn to the silver haired male.

Pale hands pushed off the ground and sleek legs shifted until the she was standing. The Scent of Kin took her attention away from the humans, red eyes looked at the wall. Everything turned grey and she saw an even more familiar figure, the scent of spilt blood and the sight of someone punching the figure caused a feral sound to escape her mouth.

She stalked past the humans and appeared between the Kin and attacker.

"Hashami?" Kin gasped in shock.

She glanced at him before returning her glare to the attacker. The attacker was a blonde man with a mustache and cold, blue eyes. His skin was tan and he wore a business uniform under a long, black coat. His face was twisted with disgust as he stared at her and Kin.

"Stay away from him" Hashami snarled, fangs bared and eyes glowing dangerously.

"Or what? You can't do anything to me Level E" the attacker snarled, his fist lifted and he swung it down at her.

She grabbed his arm and twisted so that she was behind him before pinning his arm behind his back and driving him into the ground. A slight growl leaving her throat and a dark gleam was in her eyes.

"Hashami! Stop!"

Her head snapped up and her eyes grew wide. The burning faded when her eyes laid on the discipline committee, Dorm President Kuran, the headmaster and Hanabusa.

"Let go of me pest" the man below her demanded, outraged that the girl took him down so easily.

Hashami blinked and looked that the man who was pinned by her before looking at Hanabusa. The young boy had a nasty gash on his temple and winced whenever he moved, even the slightest.

Her eyes narrowed and she glared at the abusive man.

"Pureblood, I believe it is your right to punish those who attack vampires under your protection" Hashami spoke, trying to keep the anger and growl out of her voice.

"It is" Kuran replied, confused on where the strange girl was going.

"Hashami, no" Hanabusa whispered.

Hashami looked at Hanabusa before looking back to the Moon Dorm President before looking back, "are you gonna tell him or do I have to?"

Hanabusa stared at her with wide eyes as the older people and vampires looked at him.


End file.
